Management of personal phone numbers is a critical issue dealing with multiple aspects such as respecting the privacy of phone number owners to the using the phone number in respect to specific personal policies. Currently, it may happen that a person has an urgent need to call another person but does not known the phone number. However, the person may know another person (a third party) that does have the desired number. It is often not possible for such a third party to provide the needed number without specific owner approval or without violating the privacy of the person. It may also be the case that a person can be called only during on a particular day or time (such as on weekends, during lunch time, after business hours, etc.). In addition, using current technology there is no way to enforce such usage, or restrictions, of the phone number once it has been disseminated.